battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Turkowska’s Lifeguard Irregulars
Turkowska’s Lifeguard Irregulars is an Inner Sphere mercenary unit founded in 3015 by Helena Turkowska. The Lifeguard Irregulars are defined by their long-lasting relationship with the Lyran Commonwealth, although they have taken various contracts with a number of clients which includes the Federated Suns, the Magistracy of Canopus, and the Aurigan Coalition. The Irregulars took their first major contract fighting the Aurigan Directorate as part of the forces of the Arano Restoration. Alongside a number of other mercenary companies such as Markham’s Marauders. Following the successful campaign against House Espinosa, the Lifeguard returned to their native Commonwealth. They were contracted by the LCAF during the Fourth Succession War participating in Operations Gotterdammerung and Holdur. They played a minor role in the War of 3039 under contract with the newly formed Federated Commonwealth. The unit was at its headquarters on Arcturus during the onset of the Clan Invasion in 3049 and was immediately deployed against Clan Jade Falcon in which they saw significant losses. Casualties suffered in the fight against the Clan Invasion saw the unit re-organized following the Battle of Tukayyid. The FedCom Civil War saw the Irregulars taking a primarily defensive role, preferring not to fight either side of the conflict in respect for former comrades-in-arms with whom they had fought beside against the Clans. The Word of Blake Jihad brought the unit back into the limelight in which they were part of the hired forces recruited by Chandrasekhar Kurita to fight the Word of Blake. The nuclear raid conducted by the Word of Blake destroyed the Irregulars’ headquarters in Ironfield and inflicted heavy casualties on the unit. In 3080, Natalia Turkowska relocated the unit to Odessa and performed another reorganization following the Jihad. As of 3145, the unit is currently commanded by Zofia Turkowska. History Third Succession War Aurigan Civil War Fourth Succession War The War of 3039 Clan Invasion Following the conclusion of the Irregulars’ two-year contract with the Free Worlds League, the company returned to Lyran Commonwealth where they accepted a short-term agreement on the planet of Newtown Square at the edge of Commonwealth space. Having served extensively with the FWL, the assignment was given to the 1st Lifeguard Regiment and was primarily focused on protecting lightly armed supply convoys from raiders. Meant to last only several months and serve as a respite prior to a new contract being negotiated with the Federated Suns, the Lifeguards were deployed on Newtown Square when Clan Jade Falcon launched its first wave of Operation Revival on 20 March 3050. Operation Bulldog FedCom Civil War Jihad Dark Age Tactics Commanding Officers Notable Members * Natalia Turkowska (Callsign Uhlan; 12 August 3024 – 18 October 3112) Natalia was the eldest daughter of Helena and inherited the role of commanding officer of the Irregulars after her mother stepped down in 3067. She led the Irregulars through the devastation of the Word of Blake Jihad and personally oversaw the reorganization of the company following the destruction of their headquarters on Ironfield. * Angelika Turkowska (Callsign Shadow; 7 June 3028 – 20 December 3118) The second daughter of the company’s founder, Angelika is often considered one of the best pilots to ever serve with the Lifeguard Irregulars. She saw action during the Fourth Succession War and served extensively during the Clan Invasion. Composition History 3045 3145 1 Lifeguard Regiment * I ‘Mech Battalion * II ‘Mech Battalion * I Mechanized Battalion * I Infantry Battalion 2 Lifeguard Regiment * III ‘Mech Battalion * I Tank Battalion * II Infantry Battalion * I Support Battalion Gallery Category:MercenaryCommandsCustom Category:Articles by ChibiPotatoes